1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display board on which can be temporarily mounted at least one "fold-over article". By the term "fold-over article" is meant any article that is formed in the manner of a book, i.e. can be folded over onto itself along a fold-line or spine. The invention is particularly suitable for displaying magazines, but could be used for any other article formed in a similar fashion. Such other articles could be, for example, folders, promotional materials, cards, calendars and other items which are sold in a folded state, such as textile articles, socks, tights, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
It is sometimes desired to mount an article on a display board, for example to increase its impact in a retail outlet. The display board can be used to show information and/or pictures beyond what is shown on the article itself. In the case of magazines, the display board could be used to give greater prominence to a particular edition of a magazine and/or could be used to hold both a magazine and a free supplement.
Conventionally, if a magazine is supplied with a supplement, the two publications are provided with a band around them or are provided together in a clear plastic bag. In either case, it is difficult for a potential purchaser to look inside either the magazine or its supplement. An alternative approach would be mount the two publications on a backing card, but if this were done with adhesives or sticky tape then the publications could be damaged when they were removed from the card. The backing card could be provided with a pair of long flaps which are folded inside each publication and joined to form a loop (along the length of the spine), but this would not solve the problem of keeping the publications securely together and on the backing card; in other words, the publications could fall out of the loop formed by the folded flaps unless an adhesive or tape were used.